


What the hell are we waiting for?

by FlissHail



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlissHail/pseuds/FlissHail
Summary: (4x11)Phil's biggest problem was solved: They found Melinda May. Alive. His relief was palpable and, now, he could start thinking straight. About everything.But thinking wasn't helping him at all. How was he supposed to tell her about everything that happened? How could he tell her about the LMD and - worst - all the moments he and the android shared together? How was he supposed to tell her about the bottle of Haig, the conversations, the kisses? How could he tell her about... His feelings? And how was he even going to tell her the way he found out it wasn't the real May?He didn't know, but he had to figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, before you start the reading, I'd like to say a few things about this story! 
> 
> Basically, this is my first Philinda work and also the first fanfic I have ever finished (and posted) in english. I read it over and over before I had the courage to post it, so I hope everything is written right. But, since english isn't my first language, I may have made a mistake or two, and I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Also, I started writing this after I watched the 4x11, but only finished after 4x12 was released. So it may have a few references/ideas about the episode 12, but it doesn't match it's events/timeline. And I'd like to ask you to please give me a feedback, even if it's a bad one. Just tell me if you think the characters are ooc, or maybe if I did some other mistake, idk, so I can get better! 
> 
> And, of course, thank you for giving this story a chance! Ily lready for that! Hope you like it! :3

She was alive. 

That was the only thing that kept him from completely falling apart. It was what was keeping him alive, as well, if he was to be honest.  
She was weak, though. Fitz had explained to him that they were messing with her head before Phil herself rescued her with Daisy's help - which explained Melinda's reaction very well. 

It had been a moment of total desperation. They found her helpless, attached to machines and thinner than usual. They disconnected everything with Fitz's instructions and Coulson took her in his arms, carrying her as gentle as he could. It was on this exactly moment that she woke up, and his heart stopped on the second May opened her eyes into his. The knowledge of reality hit her too fast, though. She fell apart almost instantly, still in his arms. There were tears inundating her eyes and she looked frustrated, shocked and really, really sad. The tears never rolled down her face, but they didn't have to - it was already hard enough, for her and also for him. From all the people, Coulson was the one who's supposed to hold up, but even him wasn't used to seeing her so helpless, and it scared the hell out of him. The last time he had seen her so desperate... Well, she got the nickname cavalry. 

No - he reminded himself. It had been one exception between that. He had seen her almost this desperate, just once, a few weeks later, when she thought she was going to lose him. 

But was that the false May or the real one? - he asked himself for a moment. But, no. It was the real one, he assured himself. They had figured Aida must have knocked her out when she got there to pick the android up, before the end of their mission with the ghost driver. So it was really her. But his head was still messed up about it. 

Now he was just there at the quinjet, staring at her, knowing that she was still asleep. She had blacked out after just a few seconds awake and Phill knew it was too much for her. She was hit by emotions she wasn't capable of handling while she was so weak. She fell back asleep on his arms, just where she had woken up, and although he didn't feel worthy, he decided not to leave her side even when they were already on the plane, not until he was sure she was safe. Simmons were by her side as well, examining her in ways he couldn't even understand, but he trusted Jemma. He just had to be around May for now.

Because he wasn't sure if he would be able to do that once she was awake. 

— She's stable, sir. — Jemma had a blood sample on her hands — I have to run a few more tests, but she seems okay. Just a little weak and... Well, probably mentally shaken. But we'll only be sure about that once she wakes up. 

Coulson nodded and thanked her. Jemma seemed a little embarrassed before excusing herself, leaving the two of them alone. 

He looked straight at May, for several minutes. He was not used to look at her like that, for so long, without worrying if people were noticing. It felt good, although he hated the circumstances. Even after years by her side, it was still kind of shocking to see her laid down on a litter, so fragile, so helpless, so... small. She was so strong, so independent, just... too good to be there. This could perfectly be the 100th time he saw her like that, but wouldn't matter: it'd always be strange. It would always feel wrong. 

And now he felt more guilty and responsible about it as he ever did. 

How was he supposed to tell her? 

She was going to ask "how did you found me?" and what was he going to answer? That he was about to sleep with what he thought was her, Melinda May, when he found a wound on her back and discovered, just then, that she had been replaced by an android weeks before? 

Yeah, well, not the best answer to give, but it was the real one. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't lie to her, but he had no idea how to tell her the truth either. He didn't tell it to anyone at the team, also, but how could he keep this from her? Even if he tried, she'd know he was lying or at least that something was off. He had no option. 

He thought about avoiding her, but she would never let him. And even if she did, he couldn't do that forever. But it'd give him some time to think a little bit more about this whole situation... Because it was too soon. He barely had digested it. It was just... Too much. How could he miss it? That was what he kept asking himself, but at the same time, she was so... Real. Or... Maybe she wasn't. Maybe he was so caught up on their... Relationship, that he chose to believe that it was her. But even right now, when he went through all their recent memories on his own head, he couldn't see any sign that something was off. Not even a single detail. The way she talked, thought, acted... Even their eye contact, so useful on their missions and also so meaningful for them. He thought about all of it, but all he could see was... Well, her.

But it wasn't her. Which meant that nothing was real. Well, at least nothing from the past weeks, but this exactly time was precisely what was driving him mad. All of the flirty moments. The declarations and confessions. Nothing was real. Hell, even their first kiss wasn't. 

Actually it was technically the second. He thought she didn't remember that, but the fake May somehow did. Did it mean that the real one also...? 

No. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about this kind of things right now. He had to swallow his feelings and pretend that they never existed, at least for now. He had done that for years, so, not a big problem. 

Or at least was what he thought, but when an asleep May moved her arm, just a little bit, coulson couldn't help but hold her hand. It was a reflex. And even though he blocked that reflex for like, 30 years, now that he had stopped holding it back for a while, it wasn't so easy as he thought to get things back to where they were before this whole mess came up. 

He lifted his hand up to her head, caressing her hair and face as gentle as he could. He loved her so much. How did he let this happen? 

He shook his head, embarrassed, and forced his own hand to back off. Then he walked a few steps back, staying as close to the door as he could, but still watching her. Taking care of her. He just couldn't be too close when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda heard Jemma's voice before she actually woke up. She couldn't really understand what she was saying, but she was talking to somebody. It didn't take long until she recognized the second voice: Fitz. She was talking to Fitz. Slowly, they words started to make some sense, even though she didn't knew what they were talking about. 

— Maybe — Said Fitz — But it... It's more than that, Jemma. I'm starting to think it actually IS her. I'm not sure but...

It was this exactly moment that Melinda opened her eyes. 

— What are you talking about, Fitz? — Questioned Jemma.

— I... May! Hi. — Melinda heard him say. She blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened. 

She also tried to use her arms to lift her body a bit, so she could sit, but they betrayed her. 

She was too weak. 

— May, don't! — Said Simmons, standing next to her and trying to keep her from moving too much — You need to rest. 

May hated to obey, but she was to weak to do otherwise. 

— How are you feeling? — Simmons asked.

Her head hurt, making her close her eyes again and frown, trying to deal with the pain. But what was bugging her the most were her thoughts, all messed up. 

— What... — Her voice failed a little bit, but she gulped and tried once again — What happened? 

The lack of an answer was enough for her to know that she and Fitz were sharing one of those looks. It was bad. 

— May — Jemma started after a while of hesitation, even sweeter than usual — Right now I need you to tell me how you're feeling. 

— I'm fine. Now, what happened? 

She could see Jemma's face now - worried and cautious. She hesitated again, but answered. 

— You were kidnapped. 

— And we just got you back. — Fitz completed. 

That helped her to clear her thoughts. They were right. She remembered it. She tried to scape, fighting that android and dr. Radcliffe. 

— Radcliff — She babbled, her memories coming back fast. 

She also fought the android on her head. Several times. They made something with her head, like... Like a game. But she was too good. Aida told her that.

This memories unlocked another one. Bahrein. For a moment, it seemed like a good memory, but the feeling vanished fast enough. She understood what they had done. It was too much. 

— We know it was him. — She heard Fitz say, but didn't really care. She was still absorbing everything. 

How did they even know about Bahrein? Her head still hurt, but she didn't care. The anger began to took over her body, making her close her hands on two fists ready to fight, trying to contain her emotions. 

He'd pay for that. 

— Fitz, can you please tell Coulson that she's awake? — She heard Jemma ask, the voice lower than usual. They were keeping something from her, but she was already too angry and tired to question them about it. She hated to admit it, but Simmons was right. She needed to rest.

But first, she wanted to see Phill. Maybe he'd tell her what these two were hiding, but that wasn't the reason. She just wanted to see him, and she was sure he'd show up once he knew she was awake. As soon as he could. 

That's why she waited. She waited for almost two hours completely awaken, but her body was too tired. She ended up falling asleep at some point. Then she woke up again, and she had no idea for how long she had been out. Probably hours. Jemma was still there, tho, tapping on her tablet. 

— Did I miss him? 

Simmons looked at her, surprised.

— Coulson. Did I miss him?

— Oh. No, he... Didn't come here yet. 

— If I fall asleep again and he appears, wake me up. 

She nodded.

— Okay. I will. 

But he never came.


	3. Chapter 3

She stayed resting for more than 24 hours after she asked Simmons to wake her up, recovering. After her second night there, though, she decided she was ready to go. 

— I wouldn't recommend it May — Simmons had said — You're not 100% yet...

— I'm fine — she said, getting up from the bed. It was true: she felt fine already. Maybe not fine enough to go on the field, but nothing could make her stay on that litter for another day. She was fine to walk through the base. Talk to people. And, most important: get answers. 

Fitz and Simmons were avoiding the subject. The only thing she could get from them was that she'd been kidnapped and "dr. Radcliff had tricked them on the most unexpected ways", were Jemma's words. She also asked how long she had been missing, and she answered: a couple of weeks. 

— It took this long to find me? — She had said. 

— It took sometime until we actually suspected he was betraying us, to be honest. Complicated circumstances. 

— What exactly were the circumstances, Simmons? 

— Well, you know...

— No. I don't, but I'd appreciate if you told me. 

The scientist bit her lower lip. 

— I feel like I'm not the best person to talk to you about it, May. But I'm sure Coulson will explain everything when he shows up.

— IF he shows up. 

— I'm sure he will, eventually — She said, then got off to pick something up at the lab. 

She could have pressured her to talk, but she figured it could be Phil's orders, not to say anything yet. And she was, still, hoping Jemma was right. She expected him to show up - but he really didn't. 

Daisy, on the other hand, had come to visit her, once. Since Coulson never came, May really thought that the young agent would be the one to explain everything to her, but she didn't even have time to ask about it: duty called too fast and agent Johnson had to leave. 

Mack also showed up, but she was asleep. She only heard about it later, when Simmons told her. 

And, of course, not a word from Coulson. Something was wrong. What had Radcliffe done? "Tricked them on the most unexpected ways", according to Jemma, but she had no idea what the hell that meant. Also, what circumstances was she talking about? 

Jemma had brought her one of the combat clothes she kept on her locker, so May just changed and left the room. 

She just wasn't sure whete to go now, but she wanted to talk to Coulson. And she knew he wasn't expecting on hiding from her forever. Phil knew her better than that. He knew she wouldn't stop until she got answers, he knew he cound't keep whatever he was keeping from her, so it was pretty obvious that he was trying to win some time. But time for what, she asked herself. 

It had something to do with her kidnapping, obviously. He wasn't keeping anything from her until then. Actually, they were about to open that bottle of Haig, she remembered. After all those years. 

And then she never got back. Yeah, perfect timing to decide to open than damn thing. She wondered what had Radcliffe and Aida came up with to justify her disappearance, and how did they manage to trick the team for so long. Something about this whole thing didn't fit, but she didn't know what, or how. 

And she needed to. 

That was when she spotted Daisy, walking towards her. 

— Hey, May! I was just on my way to see you. How... 

— Don't ask me how I'm feeling. 

— ...Okay. But, shouldn't you be... Recovering?

— I'm done recovering on that bed. 

— Yeah, I figured. 

May let a hint of a smile show up on her face. 

— I'm glad to see you back. 

— Back? Oh, at S.H.I.E.L.D., right. Yeah, I'm happy to be back. It took some time, but... I think it's where I'm supposed to be. 

Melinda only nodded. She was about to ask her what had happened, but Daisy talked first. 

— So... What did he do to you? 

— What?

— Radcliffe. When we found you, you were linked to some machine... Fitz said that it was messing with your brain. 

— Yeah. They were trying to keep me unconscious. How did you find me, anyway? 

— When Coulson found out that you weren't, well, you, for God knows how long, Fitz tried to get something out of the Maybot, but... 

— Wait, what? 

— ........ Maybot. Sorry I've been calling her- it - that. LMD, robot, whatever.

— You mean an android? 

The realization hit her hard. That's why it took them so long. Radcliffe sent an android to trick them. Like Aida, but with her looks. 

— You... Didn't... Know that. Great. — Daisy was embarased now. — I.. I thought Coulson had told you. 

— No, he didn't. 

— Well, I'm sorry. 

— Don't be. I wanted answers, you gave me. — Things were starting to make more sense now — How did you find out it wasn't me? 

— Coulson was the one who did it. Something about a wound, if I remember it correctly, but... You probably should talk to him about it. Or Fitz. He's been studying the android. 

That was why Phill was avoiding her? Because he didn't realize sooner that it wasn't her? It happened before, when that agent something tried to disguise as her wearing that creepy mask, but he noticed it. Quickly. He was blaming himself. For not realizing it. 

And, it hit her, for provably had opening the bottle of Haig with a fake her. Great. 

What else had this robot done on her place? She needed to know. And she could ask Coulson, but she could also give him some more time, if that was what he wanted. Of course she didn't blame him, but she knew he wouldn't get over it so easily. 

That was why, when Daisy said that, an impulse took over Melinda's body. 

— He still has it? The android?

— Yeah, it's in the lab. 

— Good. — She said, them turned her back on Daisy and headed there.


	4. Chapter 4

— Sir! There you are — Fitz said, approaching him — I need to tell you something. 

— What is it, Fitz? 

— Well, I've been studying... — He started, but was interrupted. 

— There you are! — Daisy's voice broke into the room. 

— Me? — They asked at the same time.

— Coulson. — She said — Didn't you tell May about the Maybot? What the hell? 

— What? — He frowned — No, I... Jemma said she should be recovering. I figured it could wait. 

Of course it wasn't just about that, but they didn't have to know it. 

— Well, a little warning would've been nice. And she's after answers. What did you say to her anyway? 

— He didn't see her since she got back — Said Fitz. Coulson gave him a look — Jemma told me you didn't show up.

— I've been busy. And I'm respecting her space. She's not supposed to get stressed while she's recovering, right? 

— She could use a little support to, I guess, but who am I to tell, right? — Daisy stroked back. 

Coulson took a deep breath. She was right, but she didn't know the whole story. And he wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to tell her about what happened between him and the LMD. He wasn't ready to tell her about his feelings towards her now that he had no idea where they were anymore. The Maybot and him were on the same spot. Well, probably the android was just faking it, but she made sure to show him it was reciprocal. The real May, though... She probably didn't feel the same way. 

He knew it was too good to be true anyway. Their boundaries were always clear, as she said to him once. He felt their connection growing into something more, but it could very well be all in this head. And he was a fool for thinking that Melinda was feeling the same way. He gave the android the advantage. It made him vulnerable. It made him blind. It was his own fault. 

And he was struggling. How was he supposed to tell her that? 

 

 

\---

 

 

Melinda found the android quite fast. Fitz wasn't on the lab, but he was definitely working on her - it - before he left, because the LMD was just sitting there, on a chair. 

She approached the machine to get a better look at it. And it was... Perfect. The thing looked exactly like her. Exactly. It was like looking into a 3D mirror but... Even more real. And she didn't like the feeling. At all. 

The robot was turned off, though, and she examined it, trying to find out how to turn it back on. A little look ah her back already seemed to solve it: she found just one cable disconnected and an entrance in front of something green and shining.

She did not think twice before doing it. She just took the thing and connected it. The android woke up immediately. 

— Yes, Fitz, it's me — Was the first thing it said. 

May let out a subtle laugh. 

— Wanna try to convince me of that as well? — She asked, walking around the robot just enough so she could be face to face with it. 

— I knew you would show up eventually. 

— It's my life you stole, so I guess it's fair. — May said, sitting on a chair right in front of the android.

— I didn't steal anything. I'm not even sure what am I. 

— You're a machine.

— But I feel like I'm... You. — it shook it's head — I know that I'm not. Radcliffe told me. But all I can think is that I am Melinda May. I tried to kick his ass, but I just couldn't, even though I felt like it was the right thing to do. 

— You don't feel anything. 

— You're wrong. I do. 

— I don't care. I want to know what the hell happened. 

— What do you mean? 

— During this time where you were living my life. What did you do? 

— Nothing you wouldn't. 

— If that were true, Coulson wouldn't have figured it wasn't me. 

— He only found out about it because of the wound in my back. Otherwise, he'd never know. 

— He would. Eventually. 

— I know how badly you want to believe it. But you don't understand. It's not just my appearance. Haven't you noticed? I talk and act like you, because I think like you. I have your thoughts, your memories, your desires. I am you. 

— What the hell are you talking about? 

— Fitz just found out. Apparently Radcliffe scanned your brain and gave it to me. Everything.

— I asked a question. — She said, her anger showing off badly and he patience already disappearing — What did you do?

— What I had to. 

— You'd have kicked Radcliffe's ass if that was true. 

— I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about Phil. 

 

 

\-----

 

 

— Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to you about this, sir... — Fitz tried. 

— Daisy is right. I have to talk to May. 

— Absolutely, but you have to hear this first. — Fitz said, keeping him from getting up — It's about her. Maybe it will help you out. 

Phil stared at him, curious. Daisy got closer. 

— Go on. 

— Well, I have been studying the technology of the LMD, as you know, and I interrogated it, multiple times. The android kept repeating that she was May. I figured that she was programmed to say that, or maybe to really think that she was, but it was more than that. 

Coulson crossed his arms.

— How so? 

— At some point it said that it was May "on the inside and on the outside" and that I didn't get it. Then I remembered something Simmons had told me about: when May was infected, a couple months back, she was taken to doctor Radcliffe and Simmons, so they could find a cure and save her. 

— That's right. It was when she died. 

— She did what? — Daisy reacted, shocked. 

— Jemma can fill you in later. Go on, Fitz.

— Yeah, well. Trying to heal her, Jemma and Radcliffe scanned her brain, to see what was wrong with it. And Radcliffe kept it. 

— The... scan? — Asked Daisy. 

— Yes. That's what the LMD meant when it said she actually was May, inside out. And why we weren't able to find it out sooner. The android has her brain. 

 

 

\---

 

 

— What do you mean? 

— You know what I mean. And so did Radcliffe. He's the one who made me realize it. 

Melinda felt the rage taking over he body. 

— ANSWER PROPERLY! 

— I have your desires, which means that I want the same thing as you do. And we both know who that is. I just went for it. 

She was always good in controlling her emotions, but right now she didn't want to. She wanted to let it all go. She was a mess of feelings, leaded by rage. Before she knew, she felt her fist hitting the table beside her, the noise taking over the place. She got up. 

— I'm only gonna ask this one time. What did you do? 

— We shared the bottle of Haig. We talked, several times. We kissed. We almost had sex. 

— But he figured it out before that. 

— Yeah. But you're the lucky one. 

— Shut up. 

— I'm being serious. You get to keep him. He loves you. He doesn't even care about me. I'm not built to last, but I feel things. Things you feel. So take care of him. That's all I'm asking for.

— My life does not concern you. — Said May, disconnecting the cable again. 

 

 

\---

 

 

— What do you mean "her brain"? 

— Literally, her brain. It has her memories and thoughts and... Feelings. I'm not sure I can call it that, but you get my point. She fooled us all because she wasn't just physically like May. She didn't even were aware that she was a robot until some point. 

— So she was... her. 

— Yeah. Basically. Radcliffe used Aida, probably, with her knowledge from de darkhold, to make it work. He knew that if she just looked like her, we'd all figure that out too quickly. It was a really smart and cruel move, I must say. 

— So you... You're saying that it has her feelings too? — Coulson asked, his world just turning upside down again.

— Desires is a better word actually, but yeah. 

— That's why you needed so badly to tell him. — Daisy observed. 

— Yeah. 

— What? What are you talking about? — Phil asked.

— Come on. We know that something was going on between you two. — Said Daisy, blushed, but with a smile on her lips. 

— You... 

— I just figured that you should know that her feelings are real, as far as I can tell. It's what really matters. — Fitz told him, getting up to leave — And you can explain this whole situation better to her. 

— Well, about that — Daisy started — I think that now would be a good time to say that I kind of... Spoiled something or two about it for May. 

— You did what now?! — Coulson asked. 

— I thought you had told her already, remember? So when I ran into her, a few minutes ago, I talked to her about this. And I think she went to find you in the lab, Fitz, but you were already here... 

— But the LMD isn't. We should go there. 

— No. I should go there. — Said Phil. He was already standing, his head full of thoughts and his heart, of feelings. 

It had the same desires May did. 

The same feelings. 

He still felt guilty about it. He still hated himself for letting it all happen with an android. He hated that nothing that happened was real. 

But now he knew that it actually could be, and he couldn't wait one more minute. 

He had to talk to her. 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

She was still recovering from the android's words. 

"We both know who that is". 

She knew. 

She was used to this feeling already. Of wanting him. They knew each other for, what, 30 years now. Of course she knew, deep down, how she felt about him. But she also knew their boundaries. It wasn't supposed to happen. She had made peace with herself about it a very long time ago. 

Before she accept Andrew's proposal. 

And of course, so much had happened and changed since then, but not this. This was always platonic. Always guarded. Always on hold. 

And since they started to work together again, she felt that their connection were getting stronger. On the last months, precisely, they were closer than ever. And when she thought she had lost him, she couldn't help but wonder. Why not? What the hell were they waiting for, anyway? Because lately she knew it wasn't just her. He'd also been dancing around her, and flirting. She knew him too well, she knew she wasn't reading too much into it. But, again, they've always had their moments. It never meant that something would happen. But she couldn't stop wonder why it wouldn't. 

She was warming up this idea. Of this whole thing, their thing, actually becoming something more than platonic. But the thought had been interrupted when she was kidnapped and all. 

And now her robot-self threw this straight to her face. 

"I'm being serious. You get to keep him. He loves you." 

Did he say that? Did he show it, somehow? And the kiss the android talked about... What had happened? 

She hated that it had happened and she wasn't a part of it. 

She hated that she found out about the possibility of his feelings being the same as hers like this. It was all too messed up. 

She'd kill Radcliffe for that. 

But she couldn't help but smile a litte. 

They had a chance. And she was not going to waste it. She was not going to wait any longer. 

She had to talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't need words. 

That was what they both liked the most about their relationship. It was what made them so good as partners, during all these years. They could communicate with a single look. Have entire conversations, just like that. 

And that was exactly what happened. 

Once she left the lab, there he was, on the other side of the hallway, walking towards her. Then he stopped. And when they looks met, full of emotions, they knew. Even before he could hear it, he saw that her breath was as puffy as his. And even before she could feel it, she knew his heart was racing. 

The way their eyes transmitted emotions to one another, on that moment, was insane. And it was the first thing they did: they made sure every single emotion was there. They didn't have to hold it back. They didn't want to. Then May softened her expression and smiled. A subtle, sweet, relaxed and small smile. 

And that smile... It took Coulson off the ground. He immediately smiled back, as both of them started to walk towards each other. 

They met on the middle of the way with a hug, but ir was a different one. Different from everything they ever had. She had her face buried between his neck and shoulder and his arms were involving her hips firmly, but his right hand were caressing her back, gentle. Both their breaths were irregular and both hearts were racing, but at the same time, it felt... Right. It felt like home. 

— I'm so glad you're back — He practically whispered, making her shiver. 

Slowly, they started to pull back, just enough to look into each other's eyes. Just enough so their bodies weren't completely glued anymore, but they could still feel each other. They weren't ready to stop just yet. 

— Phil... — She started, but he cut her. 

— I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner. 

She shook her head. Their eyes never leaving each other's. 

— Phil... 

— And I... — He was about to apologize. For everything. She knew that, and she wouldn't let him.

— ...Don't. Don't blame yourself. Please. And don't you dare apologizing. 

— But Melinda, I...

She took his hand. 

— Just don't. 

She was so warm. He liked that about her. Even though just their fingers were touching right now, he could still feel her warmth. And he didn't realize how much he missed it until now. 

— There's so much that I... 

— I know. — She assured him, caressing his hand just so subtle he almost couldn't feel it. Almost. But it was there. 

— I hate it all happened like this. 

— You and me both. — She assured him — But there's no going back, Phil. 

— Only moving forward. I know. — He started to caressing back her hand. Not so subtle. —The most extraordinary woman I have ever met told me that once. I think she was right, after all. And it's exactly what I intend to do. 

She smiled. 

— Then what the hell are we waiting for? 

He smiled back and they got closer. Both hands let go of one another: hers taking it's way to his back and shoulder and his to gentle pull her hips closer to him. Their lips finally met, closing the space left between them. 

They had waited so much for this. 

And it was so, so worthy. 

They both felt everything. Her hands sliding through his back and then pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. His hands, going from her hips to her hair. Their tongues, dancing around each other, sending electric waves all over their bodies. 

Everything. 

When they separated, to catch their breath, he opened his eyes to stare at her. To memorize her. And she was... smiling. Like he didn't see her smile in years. 

It was just... Magical.

— Stop staring at me like this — She tried, even though her voice showed only... Happiness. Kindness. 

— Like I could — he teased. 

— Believe me, you can — She said, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him once more. And they got lost on each other again. 

Until an "Oh dear lord" exclamation pulled them out of it. 

Jemma. 

She was just making her way through the lab, tapping on her tablet. When she lifted her head, she was almost bumping into them.

— Simmons, you just ruined their moment — They heard Daisy say. 

Coulson was laughing, embarrassed. 

— I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! — She was completely blushed and probably more embarrassed then the two of them. 

— Can't believe you followed me. — Coulson said — Are you there too, Fitz? 

— We waited for a while! — Daisy tried.

— I just wanted to go to my lab, I didn't know you'd be here. I thought you'd talk in a more... Private place. 

— We could use some more privacy — May said, in a lower voice. Then gave the kids a look. 

— Okay, time to go. I guess I just have to fill Mack in now. — Said Daisy, already waking towards the training room, with a big smile on her face. 

Fitz and Simmons got into the lab as fast as they could and May and Coulson agreed: they needed a more private place right now. When they were on their way, passing through the lab's door, all they heard was Jemma's voice saying, excited "I'm so happy they finally did it! It was about time!" 

And they agreed: she was absolutely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it hahah! Thank you all who took the time to read it, especially the ones who commented or interacted in any other way :3 I really apreciated it! <3 And let's hope our two favorite dorks to finally get together soon! :**


End file.
